


Surprise A Queen

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 16: Which of them is ridiculously oblivious about them being more than gal pals (Emma? Regina? both?) and who is hella frustrated about it? What does the latter person/people do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

“You know, for someone who goes around saying how much of an idiot I am, she can be worse than me.” Emma muttered. 

Emma had been trying to woo the queen for weeks. Weeks! But no matter how out of the way she went, Regina still hadn’t figured it out. Sure, she could just go up to her and ask her but…

The blonde stopped in her tracks. Why couldn’t she just ask her? Emma changed direction and headed towards the mayor. 

Emma marched with authority directly to the other woman, who just happened to be on the phone and gave her a strange look.

Regina finished her conversation and greeted the sheriff. 

“I was wondering if you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Regina was surprised at the invite. It sounded suspiciously like Emma wanted a date. “You’re not asking me for a date, are you?” The woman stood up and walked around her desk.

“Yes, yes I am. I’ve been trying to get a reaction from you for weeks but I guess you weren’t noticing so now…yeah. I um I’m being direct. Figured it was what you wanted.”

Regina opened her eyes wide. “Oh! Is that why you were bringing me lunches and taking me out on coffee breaks?”

Emma laughed. “Too subtle?”

“Actually, I thought you were just trying to be my friend.” 

Emma watched as Regina frowned a bit and tilted her head down. She reached out and gently lifted the woman’s head. “Regina, I will always be your friend, romantic feelings aside.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile, glad that ultimately there wasn’t an ulterior motive behind Emma’s actions. “You’ve thrown me for a loop, sheriff. I’ve never thought of you that way, honestly.”

“Oh, wow.” Emma frowned. “I guess I must have misinterpreted many of your looks. And I guess actions too, when I think about it.”

“Looks? Actions?” Regina sported a confused look.

“Yeah. There are times when you look at me and it almost seems like you care about me, like as in more than a friend.

Regina felt horrible that she might have hurt her son’s other mother and reached out to intertwine her fingers with Emma’s. “I’m really sorry, Em. I never meant to lead you on.”

Emma raised their joined hands and lightly kissed the other woman’s knuckles, pointedly looking at Regina with a small grin.

Regina understood and laughed, blushing lightly. “I see what you mean.” And she really did. She didn’t go around holding hands with anyone else. So why Emma?

The blonde saw potential, as Regina still hadn’t said no to her. So being brave again, she leaned in and briefly touched and lightly kissed the older woman. 

Regina took a deep breath when she felt the softness on her and closed her eyes. She took a small step closer, placing her right hand on the front of Emma’s hip. 

It was a curious but pleasant experience. Regina pulled back and watched as Emma slowly opened her eyes.

“I’m not saying no to the date, Miss Swan.”

“Miss Swan?” Emma interrupted.

Regina smirked. 

Emma huffed but smiled. This just was Regina’s way. 

“You must continue to woo me. But now, I’ll know, and we’ll see. If you play your cards right, princess, you may yet get your queen.”

Emma bowed. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” Emma winked and walked away. Already planning her next romantic gesture.

FIN


End file.
